


Insatiable

by midnighter24



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Dildos, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighter24/pseuds/midnighter24
Summary: Angel has an encounter with a pleasure cult who hit him with a different type of curse. Spike / Angel. 100% PWP - all porn





	Insatiable

Title: Insatiable

Author: Midnighter24

Rating: Explicit

Fandom: Buffy / Angel

Pairing: Angel / Spike

Summary: Angel has an encounter with a pleasure cult who hit him with a different type of curse.

 

Angel felt the blood rush to his head, and to his groin. He could barely see straight. The spell had hit him right in the chest and it hadn’t taken long to take effect. The Dyoni were pleasure cultists, so he didn’t have to guess hard at what the symptoms would be. He was already hard and felt a desire radiate from his stomach and spread through his veins, like an all consuming itch he needed more than anything to scratch.

With a sprint through downtown Sunnydale, he considered calling Buffy, but that would only make matters worse. He would have to explain the side effects of the spell and besides, there was something in the back of his mind that desired something else, something other than the slayer. And, try as he might to suppress it, all Angel craved was a hot tunnel for his cock and to his surprise, a pummeling of his hole combined with a good throat fuck. Back during his hey- day, him and Spike had often spent late nights satisfying one another. The blonde loved nothing more than to ride Angel’s massive cock; but his grandsire had left Sunnydale months ago without a trace. So Angel found himself, almost without thought, walking to Xander’s.

Before he knew it, he stood in front of the basement door and knocked, to no answer. He tried once more and an older man opened the door; Angel assumed it was Xander’s father.

“What?” He barked.

“Is Xander here?” Angel used his most solemn tone.

“No.” Mr. Harris tried to close the door when Angel stopped it with his foot.

“Would you tell him Angel stopped by?” He said sternly and moved his foot. “It’s important.”

Mr. Harris rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” And slammed the door shut. Angel heard him return upstairs.

He groaned with the intense pressure in his pants and leaned his head on the door. Absent mindedly, he pressed himself against the wood and ground his hips against it, anything to feel stimulation. The action made his quiver and whine.

“Well…” Came a voice from behind him. “What do we have here?” Spike stood only a few feet away with a beaming sideways grin.

“I thought you’d left Sunnydale?” Angel was too aroused to be embarrassed, he just turned to Spike with his erection clearly pressed against his leg.

“That’s the thing about this bloody town.” Spike sauntered closer. “Just when you think you’ve gotten away, it… sucks you right back in.” His eyebrow rose and Angel rolled his eyes. “What happened to you, anyway? You’ve always been a horny bugger, but humping the welp’s door?"

“It was the Dinyos cult.” Angel ran a palm down his bulge and clenched his jaw when he saw the delight in Spike’s eyes.

“Those buggers spells are hard to wear off.” Spike stepped closer, so him and Angel were nearly pressed against each other. “Too bad Xander isn’t home to take care of you. Are you two-”

“No.” Angel snapped. “Are you going to help me or not, Spike?”

“I need to hear you say it.” Spike replaced Angel’s hand and the larger man gasped in relief.

“Spike, please.” He placed his hand over Spike’s and thrust into it. “I need to get fucked.” Angel grabbed the back of Spike’s head and pulled them together until they were entangled in a rough kiss. “Now.”

\--

Back at the manor, Angel threw Spike onto the bed seconds after they had walked in. He crawled on top of the blonde and continued to suck on his neck.

“That cult really made you quite the slut, didn’t they?” Spike laughed as Angel tore off Spike’s shirt and latched onto his nipple.

“Shut up, Spike.” Angel muttered against the other man’s chest, while he unbuttoned his own shirt and let it fall from his shoulders.

“Oh, is that how it is, then?” Spike started to get up. “Maybe I should go, wouldn’t want to take advantag-”

Angel locked onto to both of his grandsire’s wrists and pinned them to the mattress above his head. “No.” He locked Spike into a rough kiss and ground his pelvis against him. “I need it.”

“That’s more like it.” Spike gloated and thrust back. “So go on. Get my cock out and wrap those pretty lips around it.” Angel let go of his hands and Spike put them behind his head.

Angel kneeled on the floor between Spike’s legs, opened his jeans, thrust his face into his grand sire’s black thong and massaged it with his lips. Spike pet his head while he pulled down the front of his underwear so his cock flopped out and smacked Angel on the bridge of his nose.

“I missed this sight.” Spike held his cock next to Angel’s face and gently slapped it against his temple. “Too bad vampire’s don’t show up in pictures or I’d have to memorialize this.”

“Spike.” Angel’s voice twitched with hostility as he obscenely licked his lips.

“Now, now. We had a deal, didn’t we?”

Angel sighed. “Please, Spike. May I suck it?”

“That’s more like it.” Spike got comfortable and opened his legs further. “Get to it.”

Angel gobbled down the thick cock. He captured the head between his moistened lips and inhaled the shaft all the way to the base in one swoop. He made sure to swallow when he’d deep throated Spike for added stimulation.

“I forgot what a good cock sucker you are.” Spike closed his eyes with a slight smile. “Been practicing?” He shivered and chuckled. “You’re tongue work has gotten better. Do that thing I like.” Angel hollowed his cheeks, creating a vacuum with his mouth. “And spit on it a little more. You want this is your ass, don’t you?”

Angel rolled his eyes but gagged himself to a river of spit-up. Spike had always been commanding in bed. It usually led to a fight for dominance but Spike knew Angel needed this, and that gave him the power.

Angel didn’t bother to lower his pants or jockstrap. He just crept a finger between his legs and stuck it into his sphincter and groaned. Pulled out of his daze, Spike frowned and looked down. “What’re you doing? Hey! Stop that!” Spike pushed Angel all the way down on his cock. Angel sputtered on que and removed his finger. “You know I love opening you up.”

“Come on, Spike.” Angel begged once Spike had let up. He slobbered on the head of the blonde’s cock and dragged it across his forehead and down his nose. He pulled away and a long strand of precum connected the end of his nose to Spike’s leaking dick. “Please fuck me.”

Spike grabbed Angel’s biceps and pulled him into another kiss, pulling the rest of their clothes off and creeping a hand between Angel’s thighs. “You want it?” Spike roughly stuck a finger into Angel’s sphincter.

“Yesss.” Angel hissed.

“You were always so smooth, and soft inside.” Spike twisted his fingers, brushed against Angel’s prostate, and the vampire thrust into Spike’s leg. As his head dropped to the blonde’s shoulder, his entire body shook. “And sensitive.” He snickered. “Do you have any lube?”

“It’s wet enough.” Angel ground against Spike’s leaking, saliva coated erection.

“If you’re sure...” Spike ran his monster shaft along the cleft of Angel’s ass, who tensed and sighed. With a motion toward the closet from Angel, Spike jumped from the bed and disappeared in the closet. Angel jerked himself off on the bed and gently rubbed his hole, until he heard an excited groan. 

In actuality, the sex toys had belonged to Spike and Dru when Angel had moved into the manor the year before. Too disgusted with his time without a soul, Angel had collected the array of sex toys and hidden them in a chest at the back of his closet.

Spike sauntered toward Angel. “Haven’t seen these in a while…” A pair of handcuffs with a long chain was webbed between is fingers.

“Spike, could we just-”

“Against the headboard.” Spike commanded. Angel groaned and followed the orders until he leaned against the headboard and Spike wove the chain through the frame and clasped them to Angel’s wrists. Then he rose from the bed.

“What’re you doing?” Angel pulled his arms and winced when he realized how tight Spike had made the chains.

Spike stroked himself. “Open your mouth and close your eyes. I’m going to fuck your throat.”

Not wanting to delay anymore, Angel did as he was told.

Spike shoved something into Angel’s mouth and then bound a leather strap around his head.

  
Angel tried to speak but the plastic object was lodged deep into his esophagus, when he realized something was flopping on the other side of the mask.

A dildo. Why Spike had a double ended dildo mask was beyond Angel and a dark look of annoyance passed over his face.

“Let’s give this a shot.” Spike pronounced as he straddled Angel’s head and angled the phallus above his hole.

All Angel could see was Spike’s tight pucker open up and lower toward his face, until his vision was consumed by the firm muscle of Spike’s ass.

“Mmmm, it feels good. Wish it was bigger. Like you.” Spike bottomed out on the dildo and ground his hips into Angel’s face. If he hadn’t been a vampire, Angel would have found it hard to breathe. The dildo on the other end of the mask was deeper as Spike began to slide up and down the length.

While Angel’s cock was desperate to be touched, his hole was needier and he envied the fullness Spike was indulging in, on top of his face. Meanwhile, Spike’s cock bounced up and down with each movement, which hit Angel on his forehead and hair, wetting them with precum.

His frustration growing while Spike fucked himself on the synthetic flesh, Angel thrashed around the bed and on his bonds and he screamed in frustration at their lack of give.

“Ooooh…” Spike winced with pleasure. “Keep doing that.”

Angel wanted to scream and fought harder.

“FUCK! Yes!” Spike bellowed, as he threw his head back. “That’s amazing!”

He pushed his head up to scream and Spike moaned with happiness.

“Angel! I might prefer you fucking me with your face!” Spike worked his hips so Angel could get a clear view of how open Spike was. “I’m getting close!”

He slammed his hips down, which sent Angel’s head bashing into the mattress as the springs creaked beneath them.

With a final moan and shudder, Spike froze and unloaded all over Angel’s hair. Angel heard some of it squirt over him and hit the headboard, which was confirmed when he felt it drip onto the back of his head.

“Oh… that was good.” Spike threw his head back and chuckled. He ran his hands down his firm abdomen and over his thighs. “We’re going to have to do that again.”

With a pat to the side of Angel’s head, Spike pushed himself off the mattress and disappeared to the dresser only to reappear with a cigarette.

“You know-” He said, lighting it. “Watching you needy for my cock is too fun to give it to you. I like when you’re desperate.”

Angel looked at his with pleading eyes. He tried to ask to be released but the moment his throat opened, he gagged.

“Best leave the talking to me, then.” Spike mused as he took another drag.

Angel threw his head back on the pillow and groaned.

“Actually-” Spike began. “I could go for another round.”

With a raised eyebrow, Spike produced a cock ring and secured it around Angel’s base with a few teasing licks to the monster cock. Then he began to bob his head, sucking the entire 10 inch shaft in controlled strokes, twisting his lips on each upstroke.

Then the door opened. Doing his best to turn his head with the humiliating mask still tightly fastened, Angel saw Xander standing in the doorway, a look of shock and arousal on his face.


End file.
